onepiecefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Cdwp22/Grzechy animacji (i nie tylko) One Piece
W tym roku animowana wersja One Piece obchodzi swoje dwudzieste urodziny. Nie ma opcji, żeby animacja i wygląd postaci się przez ten czas nie zmieniły. Zwłaszcza, że przy tworzeniu anime udział bierze mnóstwo osób, a każda z nich inaczej rysuje. Da się jednak podzielić historię animacji łanpisa na pięć większych części. W tym wpisie zamierzam opisać je po krótce, pokazać zmiany jakie następowały na przestrzeni lat i wyrazić własne zdanie na ten temat. Początkowo wpis miał skupiać się tylko i wyłącznie na animacji, lecz po drodze wpadło kilka innych rzeczy. Część 1: dość brzydko, ale klasycznie Początki OP były ciężkie, jeśli chodzi o animację. Postacie wyglądały, jakby miały wodogłowie, a tła były niedokończone. Widać to zwłaszcza w mieście Orange. Sytuacja poprawia się, gdy dochodzimy do Arlong Parku, gdzie jest pierwsza większa zmiana stylu. Postacie mają bardziej konkretne rysy, a ich wygląd nie zmienia się tak drastycznie z odcinka na odcinek. Ogólnie styl od początku łanpisa do końca Skypiei (czyli zakres odc. 1-206) był bardzo podobny. Noboru Koizumi nadał Słomkowym bardzo specyficznego wyglądu. Nieproporcjonalnie długie ciała (ach, te nogi Sanjiego), szczupłe sylwetki i bardzo żywe acz śmieszne twarze. Kolory i muzyka stwarzały bardziej westernowy niż piracki klimat, ale było to coś, co przyciągnęło mnie do serii. Widok Merry'ego na tle Grand Line z muzyczką Zoro podczas przerywników reklamowych do dziś wzbudza we mnie nostalgię, której nie dały rady powtórzyć przerywniki z listami gończymi, które wróciły do nas w Zou. Rzeczą, która przykuwa oko w pierwszych latach OP jest dużo większa liczba fillerów. Pomiędzy Skypieą a Davy Back Fight mieliśmy ich 11 pod rząd. Widać wtedy Toei miało jeszcze jakąś godność. Początek.jpg|Westernowy styl pierwszych odcinków. Luffy i jego buzia.jpg|Sześć powodów, dla których Katsumi Ishizuka to najlepszy projektant min w historii Toei. Yorki's Original Anime Appearance.png|Ten obrazek mniej więcej ukazuje, jak działało cieniowanie i gra światłem w pierwszych odcinkach. Część 2: wszystko w HD Świat idzie do przodu, więc Toei też musi. Od Davy Back Fight (odc. 207) standardem rozdzielczości stało się 720p, które z czasem zaczęto skalować do 1080p. Water 7 wprowadziło wiele nowości, choć w wielu kwestiach styl nie różnił się od tego, który znaliśmy sprzed zmiany. Najbardziej zmienił się twarze Luffy'ego, Nami i Sanjiego. Zoro, Usopp, Chopper i Robin nie przeszli większych zmian, choć u naszej pani archeolog poprawiono nos. Zdecydowanie poprawiono grę światła, kolory stały się dużo żywsze (z jednej strony tęskniłem tu trochę za lekko ponurymi i zanieczyszczonymi barwami z East Blue-Skypiea, ale nowe nadały postaciom charakteru i były ogólnie ładniejsze). Toei wykorzystało większą ilość pikseli do robienia świetnych teł, które były w tamtych czasach niezwykle dopracowane. Mniej więcej od Thriller Bark zaczęto eksperymentować ze stylem OP. Pojawili się nowi animatorzy, którzy pokazywali swoje umiejętności na ekranie. Zaczęto robić pierwsze scenki sakuga (dla niewtajemniczonych są to dość krótkie fragmenty anime, w których animacja niebywale rośnie w porównaniu do reszty materiału). Do dziś Thriller Bark uważany jest przez wielu za jedną z najlepiej zanimowanych sag (jeśli nie najlepiej zanimowaną), choć można się kłócić, o czym później. Katsumi Ishizuka na topie.png|Typowy dla ery Water 7-Thriller Bark wygląd postaci. Jak zwykle Katsumi Ishizuka odwala świetną robotę. Kreska ostra jak brzytwa.jpg|Za czasów Thriller Bark kontury postaci były bardzo cienkie i wyraźne. Piękniutkie.jpg|Światło może nie rozchodzi się zbyt naturalnie, ale nie to się liczy w animacji. Sisi Sąsą.jpg|Jedna z pierwszych scenek sakuga. Tak ładnie narysowanych twarzy więcej nie ujrzymy.jpg|Tu akurat nie wygląda to na pracę Ishizuki, ale i tak bardzo ładnie. Łanpisowa Wenecja.jpg|Water 7 miało piękne tła, ale niestety przez mały rozmiar obrazka nie mogę ich odpowiednio pokazać. Część 3: "MARINEFORD TO NAJLEPSZA SAGA W OP!!11" Mniej więcej, gdy zaczynało się Impel Down (ok. 400. odcinka bodajże) funkcję głównego projektanta postaci, którą wcześniej pełnił Noboru Koizumi, objął Kazuya Hisada, który podobnie jak on związany był z One Piece od początku powstania anime. Hisada, żeby zachować ciągłość, nie przeprowadzał rewolucji, a raczej naturalne zmiany. Kreska stała się bardziej smukła, lekkiej zmianie uległy też kolory, które stały się bardziej naturalne i dopasowane. Niestety skasowano całą poprzednią pracę Katsumi Ishizukiego nad twarzami postaci i całkowicie je zmieniono. Nosy przestały rzucać cień na policzek, kontury twarzy wygładzono i straciły one typowy dla wcześniejszych epok animacji OP charakter. Hisada chciał, żeby anime bardziej przypominało mangę. Unormowano też proporcje postaci, pozbawiając je wydłużonych nóg, które dał im Koizumi, choć to był raczej efekt stopniowego skracania, które zaczęto gdzieś w Water 7. Zwiększono za to ilość scenek sakuga. Ogólnie miło wspominam Impel Down i Marineford, wiele innych osób podobnie. Szkoda jednak tego biednego Ishizuki. Ciąg dalszy sakuga.png|Scenek sakuga było wtedy dość sporo. Ace romantyk.gif|Ace zmienił się chyba najmocniej, ale na dobre. ASL.jpg|W Impel Down i Marineford pojawiło się mnóstwo statycznych ładnie zrobionych scenek. Hisada Luffy.png|Tu mniej więcej widać zmiany Hisady na twarzy Luffy'ego. Legendarny już Naotoshi Shida.jpg|Legendarny już Naotoshi Shida. Część 4: wszystko, co dobre, kiedyś się kończy Przeskok był dla serii bardzo ważnym momentem. Bohaterowie stawali się silniejsi, nadchodził nowy etap przygody i wszystko się zmieniało. Wszystko, łącznie z animacją, muzyką i reżyserią. Do przeskoku Hisada starał się mniej więcej utrzymywać podobny styl do Koizumiego i Ishizuki, animatorów, którzy wcześniej mieli największy wpływ na wygląd OP. Po przeskoku dano mu jednak dobrą rękę, co nie do końca dobrze wyszło. Zacznijmy może od pozytywów. Na czas powrotu na Sabaody i wyspy ryboludzi wróciła gra świateł z Water 7 i tła wyglądały naprawdę świetnie. Miasta na Dressrosie też niczego sobie. I to by było tyle z tych dobrych rzeczy. Przede wszystkim drastycznie zmieniono twarze postaci. Ucierpiały na tym zwłaszcza kobiety. Głowy Nami i Robin wyglądają czasem okropnie. Druga sprawa: kontury, które do tej pory były bardzo wyraźne, stały się rozmazane, choć to zapewne wina tego, że od przeskoku więcej używa się CGI. Kolejna sprawa: kolory. Do tej pory seria miała świetną gamę kolorystyczną, Hisada podczas Impel Down i Marineford jeszcze to poprawił. Po przeskoku wszystkim postaciom dano super-rażące w oczy i wyblakłe barwy. Całkowitej czerni przestano używać w ogóle, a zamiast niej używa się wyblakłej szarości, co mocno widać na płaszczu Bege'a czy afro Brooka. Zauważyliście, że kapelusz Luffy'ego zmienił kolor z żółtego na jasnobrązowy. Spójrzmy teraz na openingi. Do tej pory mieliśmy dopasowane do serii openingi, które zazwyczaj zahaczały w jakiś sposób o przygodową tematykę serii lub akurat poruszany temat w serii (przykładowo One day podczas ratowania Ace'a i Fight Together podczas wspomnień Luffy'ego). Każdy opening różnił się reżyserią i stylem. Od przeskoku każdy opening to generyczny pokaz slajdów (które nie zawsze wyglądają ładnie) przedstawiającą zazwyczaj biegnących Słomkowych (koniecznie w najbrzydszych strojach z wyspy ryboludzi, to jest inna kwestia, która mnie osobiście denerwuje, a konkretniej wykorzystywanie najgorszych strojów we wszystkich materiałach promocyjnych) oblanych wszystkimi barwami tęczy, parę scenek z anime i jakieś wzięte z dupy walki. Oczywiście w openingu muszą się koniecznie pojawić wszyscy Słomkowi, niezależnie od tego czy są w bieżącym arcu czy nie. Najbardziej typowymi przykładami są Wake up! i ostatnio mocno hejtowane Super Powers. Łyżką miodu w szklance dziegciu (czy jak to się tam mówi) jest Hope, którego melodia, tekst i warsta wizualna (no może poza Zoro, Usoppem i Robin) dopasowane są do tematyki WCI. Tutaj odejdę trochę od tematu animacji i przejdę do ścieżki dźwiękowej. Od przeskoku nadmiernie wykorzystywanych jest kilka utworów, które powtarzają się w prawie każdym odcinku. Mother Sea grało chyba ze trzy razy od Marineford. Animatorzy Toei podłapali też trochę od konkurencji, a konkretniej Fairy Tail. Biusty Nami i Robin rosną czasem do takich rozmiarów, że nie wiem, jak wytrzymują ich kręgosłupy. Oda też używa fanserwisu, ale nie w takim stopniu. Dobra, starczy tego hejtu. Na plus można dać jeszcze niektóre plakaty wydawane po przeskoku, bo czasem potrafią być ładne. Zmiany Hisady.jpg|Nie jest to może najlepszy materiał informacyjny, ale pokazuje różnice w stylu Koizumiego/Ishizuki i Hisady. Luffy po roku w Rosji.png|Luffy w We Can przypomina trochę te tanie figury Słomkowego na indonezyjskich placach zabaw. Nami po narkotykach.png|Rozumiem, że kierowanie statkiem jest fajne i można się pośmiać, ale Nami nie zmieniła tego nienaturalnego wyrazu twarzy przez dobrych kilka sekund. Kanciasta twarz Robin.png|Tak jak pisałem Toei nie jest łaskawe dla kobiet. O Boże nie.png|Czasem mam wrażenie, że Toei celowo chce nam zepsuć opinię o OP przed przeskokiem, żeby nie wyglądało na to, że teraz się obijają. Odnawiane scenki, które miały miejsce przed przeskokiem, wyglądają zazwyczaj okropnie. A jednak się da.png|Widać, że jednak da się umiejętnie odnawiać historyczne sceny. Plakat.jpg|Wyraźne kontury, ładne kolory i dobrze narysowane twarze postaci. Takie OP chcę oglądać. Część 5: powrót króla Gdy zaczęło się Zou, Toei w końcu przypisało do One Piece głównego reżysera animacji. W końcu pojawił się ktoś, kto miał decydować, jaki styl obierze seria. Reżyserem animacji został Keiichi Ichikawa, który wcześniej pracował przy Dragon Ballu i Rycerzach Zodiaku. Za podstawę wziął sobie styl Hisady, dorysował parę rzeczy, przywrócił dawne kolorki i otrzymaliśmy to, na co czekaliśmy. W Zou zmiany nie były jeszcze tak widoczne, ale WCI to po prostu miód. Sam nie lubię paru rzeczy w stylu Ichikawy (m.in. mangowych kresek zamiast normalnego cieniowania), ale poprawa względem lat wcześniejszych jest ogromna. Do OP przypisano wielu nowych animatorów, stąd wysyp scen sakuga. Walka Luffy'ego z Katakurim, choć wydłużona, była po prostu śliczna. Snakeman to w ogóle cudo. Zdarzały się oczywiście brzydkie scenki (i dziwna twarz Nami, ale to standard), ale nie przytłaczały one jednak tak jak wcześniej. Ichikawa dał nadzieję, że z tasiemca jakim jest OP może coś być. Na minus jednak duże wykorzystywanie CGI, przez co morze i statki wyglądają jak z plastiku. Ichikawa Luffy.jpg|Poprawki Ichikawy na Luffym. Ichikawa Sanji.jpg|Poprawki Ichikawy na Sanjim. Kolorki Hisady i kolorki Ichikawy.jpg|Zmiany kolorystyczne na Luffym, jakie zaszły po Zou, kiedy Ichikawa dostał pełnię władzy. Teraz są bardziej podobne do tych sprzed przeskoku. To jest po prostu śliczne.jpg|Znowu śliczne tła. Bohater, którego potrzebujemy.jpg|Bohater, którego potrzebujemy. Co dalej? Reverie zaczęło się niezbyt optymistycznie, festiwalem średnio zanimowanych wspomnień. Trzeba jednak przyznać, że niektóre scenki wyglądają naprawdę ładnie. Podejrzewam, że większa część zespołu została odsunięta do prac nad Stampede i dopiero po filmie poziom WCI wróci, a może będzie jeszcze lepiej. Toei zatrudniło dwa różne studia: Dandelion, które specjalizuje się w grafice 3D ( :( ) i Guts, które wcześniej pracowało przy 3D2Y, najładniejszym odcinku specjalnym w serii. Zobaczymy, co czas przyniesie. Pozostaje czekać. Jeśli ktoś się chce dowiedzieć więcej na temat animacji łanpisa, to polecam profil na Twitterze o nazwie Murad. Guts.gif|Piękno w czystej postaci. Guts 2.jpg|Taki Luffy powinien być w anime. Ankieta Nie wiem, czy to tylko ja taki wybredny jestem, dlatego robię ankietę, żeby każdy mógł wyrazić swoją opinię. Jaka animacja najlepsza? Old is gold! - Animacja przed wejściem HD była najlepsza. Foxy to najprzystojniejszy wróg w OP - Najlepsza animacja była od Water 7 do Thriller Bark. Marineford... to dopiero było - Najbardziej podoba mi się animacja z czasów Impel Down i Marineford. Ahoj! Nowy Świecie! - Najbardziej lubię animację po przeskoku, ale sprzed zmian Ichikawy. Sanji x Pudding - Najlepiej wygląda końcówka Zou i WCI. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach